


Apple Cores Fallen

by depressed_goblin_nightmare_boy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: & kin him, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Karkat Vantas, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Dave Strider, Blood and Gore, Disaster Gays, Disturbing Themes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Karkat Vantas, Happy Ending, Human Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, M/M, Monsters, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Stimming, Supernatural Elements, because I'm autistic, but not quite how you'd expect, clumsy confessions, karkat vantas swears a lot, like carpeted toilet seats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_goblin_nightmare_boy/pseuds/depressed_goblin_nightmare_boy
Summary: Karkat Vantas is uprooted from his life in the city & drug across the state to a small town he won't even be bothered to learn the name of. He was set on not meeting anyone new. He thought it was perfect when his dad asked him to go meet some people in the neighborhood... at noon on a Tuesday, when most kids would be in school. He brings his romance novel & set up shop under a tree at a park. Just when his book is getting good a tall lanky boy intrudes on what was supposed to be a nice afternoon. Karkat does of course warm up to Dave (Though rather unwillingly) & notices his feelings begin to shift just as something in the shadows begins to stir.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Carpeted Toilet Seats. Ew.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten 5 chapters or so written down on paper. I was planning on writing the whole thing first then uploading it but I really need some extra motivation to keep the story going. I do however have a have the whole story planned with a happy ending just not without some pain first. hehe.  
> Also: Please note that I am writing Karkat autistic because I myself am autistic. It shouldn't affect the story too much other than making it a bit more personal.  
> TW: The word q*eer is used in though not in a negative manner.

Stomach churning with a furious combination of anticipation and nervousness Karkat shifted in the seat of his dads small beat up car. Hips aching and eyes bored of staring at the same flat land for hours He was ready to be there already, “there” being the new town Karkat was being dragged to by his dad who wanted out of the bustling city, but out of the bustling city didn’t have to be a random ass shit stain of a town om the middle of fuck knows where Texas.

“How much longer I’m going fucking insane in here.” Karkat groaned.

“Why don’t you take in the scenery it’s quite captivating.”

“It has been the same plants for the past fifteen goddamn hours”

“I think you’re a bit off there.” Okay fine! Its only been six hours but it _feels_ like fifteen. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Not too long after you see the sign.”

Gradually, the farmland started sprouting more farmhouses then even those thinned. They passed said sign and the land began favouring slightly bigger, newer houses with playgrounds. Houses in neat little rows. Karkat began studying the town, charting as much information down in his head as he could. A gas station, neighborhood market, elementary school, then two- no three churches. The kind of churches that radiate We Brainwash Our Children Vibes. Gross.

“You sure I’m not gonna get hate-crimed?”

“Karkat! Yes I am sure! I know the town may be a little… religious for your liking but they are good people.” “Whatever.”

The car pulled into a small cul-de-sac and when Karkat laid eyes on that hideous salmon pink monstrosity that stuck out like a sore thumb he hoped that his dad would have had some sense, and that he would not have chosen that, _thing_! Karkat held out hope even as his dad moved into the driveway. _Maybe he’s just turning around! There’s no way-_ “Welcome to our new home!” Karkat’s dad exclaims. “You did NOT!”

“What? It’s cute!”

“I should have helped pick out the house. I’m never trusting you again.”

“Oh would you stop being so dramatic! It looks nice.”

Karkat finally took in the house aside from the overwhelming pink. It’s a short house, far too short in comparison to the width. The roof was a worn dusty blue, and not a nice blue either a green tinted baby blue. The yards surrounding shrubbery was half dead and looked like it had been abandoned in the sixties.

“It’s pre decorated too so we wont have to worry about filling the space.”

“Why am I suddenly more worried.”

Karkat pulled open the trunk and grabbed one of three boxes creatively labelled “Karkat”. Pushing open the door, which his dad had unlocked he wanted to vomit. “Dad what the fuck!! This place looks like it’s been decorated by three grandmothers who went to garage sales drunk off their wits!” Mr. Vantas either didn’t hear him or ignored him. The latter seems more probable.

To just list a few things, the couch was rose printed with tan shag fringe lining the bottom, the shelves were a red tinted wood against pink striped wallpaper (fucking pink!), there was a ceramic blue tinted baby, a glass purple plate that has been dropped and glued back together for display, and rows of miniature bunny rabbits with cold dead eyes. Overall, the house in one word, hell.

Karkat moved through the living room into a hall, trying and failing to ignore the décor. He pushed one door open with his foot, bathroom. _Glad I found that, I’m gonna need it but for now I need to find my bedroom._ He pushed the second door and was met with a set of stairs that led downwards. “Yeah Karkat you found your room. I think you’ll like it.” _Oh great._

Karkat descended down the stairs to find a pretty blank room. He sighed in relief when all he saw was a normal bed, a normal shelf, a normal couch, and a normal desk. The room was overall pretty small especially with the queen bed, but Karkat didn’t have much anyway so it didn’t matter. He noticed a closet in the corner and found it was cleaned out with only a dim light. _Fuck yeah!_ He thought to himself.

He almost immediately pulled the box he brought down open and was glad when he saw it was the bedding. He grabbed the thickest blanket lining the floor of the closet, put a second thinner and softer one folded in the corner, threw in a large heart shaped plush and he now had an upgraded Sensory Blocker. Sure fuckin beats under a desk like he used to do.

Karkat head back upstairs to use the restroom. He lifted the lid to be met with quite possibly the worst thing he’s ever seen. A carpeted toilet seat. He jerked back violently and a disgusted shudder ran through him and he shook his hands. _Ew ew ew ew ew EW!_ The thought of how much piss, shit, and blood could be on that thing stung his brain. With heavy steps he stormed out of the bathroom. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE PEOPLE WHO DECORATED THIS PLACE!” Karkat screeched. His dad sighed placing a box down in the kitchen and following the noise to the living room. “What now Karkat?” “The toilet seat it CARPET!” “So? Just take it off.” “AND TOUCH IT?! NO FUCKING WAY.” “Okay! Okay! I’ll take it off and clean the seat. Will that work?” “I fucking guess but that shit is still-“ Karkat exaggeratingly gags.

Mr. Vantas holds true to his words and pulls it off, Karkat does not miss the vague _crunching_ the cover makes. Even Mr. Vantas gags a bit, he chucks it right in the bin. He also wipes the thing down with some random soap he found around considering he hasn’t made it to the store to get actual cleaning supplies yet.

Mr. Vantas leaves the room with an “Okay yeah, that was gross.”

Karkat gets in and out of the bathroom quickly and returns to the car proceeding to grab both boxes and precariously carry them down the stairs.

_Welp better get started on this._

* * *

With his shelves now full with romcoms and romance novels, clothes folded in boxes under his bed (His closet has other purposes and it’s not like he has multiple outfits so nothing fancy is necessary) , and posters up he was done.

The second Karkat opened his phone his dad called for dinner. “Got some Italian.” His dad flatly states. At some point his dad stopped asking what he wanted from places because with every cuisine he gets the same thing. For Italian, its penne alfredo with shrimp. Every time. It’s just easier that way getting something so consistent, he knows he’ll like it so why risk ever getting something he’ll hate.

Karkat was perfectly content eating in silence but his dad quickly broke the quiet. “So, this neighborhood has a lot of kids your age. Tomorrow why don’t you go out and introduce yourself?”

“Not wasting any time here are we?”

“Just try.”

“Fine.”

_Fine I’ll ‘try’ but I’ll try in my own fucking way. If they cant handle that sucks for them. Not really though, probably better for them. Whatever._

Karkat woke up early the next day to a shrill ringing. _Who the fuck is at the door at uh… Oh. noon._ He quickly sprinted up the stairs knowing his dad could sleep through a hurricane. Upon opening the door he was attacked with smiling, energetic faces. The faces of two women and a man. Their faces didn’t feel real though. More like facades but that’s what most adults are so he doesn’t think too much more on it. ”Hey there neighbor! How are you doin’ on this fine day?” Karkat takes a second struggling to process the words so early in the morning with his thick accent. Lucky for Karkat the man didn’t really wait for a response. “We just stopped by to drop off these some of these freshly baked goods.” _Did people actually do this shit in real life?_ “Oh uh Thank you, sir.” _Blegh._ “My names Karkat Vantas.” _God it’s too early for this bullshit._ One of the women behind the man finally spoke. “Why that is an unusual name! Is it religious?” _What? “_ N- No? It’s not from anything just cause I’m a cancer and my mom was into that kinda shit.” _Probably should censor myself a bit oops._ They only looked a tad bit taken aback. The man quickly moved on. “Well my name is Steve, this here is Dorothy and Alice.” Alice, the woman who had been silent spoke rather quietly. “Well I am afraid we must be going. Here take this dear.” She quickly shoved a glass pan into his hands and Deborah (Was that her name?) placed a plate of something on top. “Thank you. Have a nice day.” Karkat reluctantly said. If it weren’t for his dad he probably would have been more foul. Karkat does not want them stopping by to become a regular thing.

Karkat kicks the door closed and takes the dishes to the kitchen. The plate was chocolate chip cookies and the glass dish was apple cobbler. Apples aren’t his favorite but he’ll eat them if they’re covered in sugar. Karkat shoved the cobbler in the fridge and grabbed a couple cookies before attempting to retreat to his room, but his dad was stumbling out of his bedroom. “Who was that?” Mr. Vantas grumbled. “Sven, Donna, and Alexis? Who knows. They brought apple crumble and cookies though.” “You know you didn’t get any of those names correct?” Karkat shrugs, not particularly caring. “Why don’t you go meet some of the neighborhood kids?”

“Bu-“

“Not really a suggestion Karkat.”

“Fine.”

_Fine I’ll go out and make some friends! At noon on a Tuesday when most normal people are in school. At least I can say I tried._

* * *

Once Karkat is dressed with a bag of Necessary Supplies (The Fault in Our Stars and some pens) he sets out on his way. Forgoing the main area at the other side of the cul-de-sac where is seems most kids play after school, Karkat goes straight behind his house, exploring the area behind the neighborhood.

There’s thick bushes and a thin layer of trees which were easy enough to cut through. To Karkat’s delight he finds an empty park, well it’s not much of a park it has swings and a slide that’s pretty much it for attractions but there is a lot of grassy area. Most notably a secluded tree with shade which he quickly sets up. It’s quite nice outside though a fairly hot, even so Karkat quickly loses himself in his book. He was just at the point where Hazel and Augustus are on a picnic and he was about to tell her something when- “Hey man you stole my spot.” Unamused and not happy about being interrupted Karkat says annoyed, “Fuck off shitstain.” He looks up at the boy, tall, lanky pale as shit with blond hair and douchey sunglasses that make him hard to read. “Aw man wait you’re new here huh?” “Great fucking observation sherlock.” Karkat huffs and tries to glue his eyes to the page in front of him. He did still notice when the boy sat down next to him. _There goes my nice day of reading. I may have to kill this guy._

“Well I mean we don’t get a lot of new people here and I’m sure I’d remember you.”

“The fucks that supposed to mean?”

“Well according to my very spot on analysis. You’re gayer than the moon in June. Oh hell yeah that rhymed I need to write that shit down.”

At this point Karkat had already decided, he did not like this guy.

“That was horrible and you should know that.”

“c’mon you’re not even going to ask the detailed report of my analysis?”

“If I let you explain will you leave me alone?”

“Well you’re wearing a turtle neck on a 90 degree day, everyone know turtles are gay.”

“Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid!”

“Quoted Hamilton now I know you’re 100% gay.” _Did not expect him to get that, fucking asshole._

“You literally cannot guess that I’m gay from those two things! That doesn’t make any fucking sense!”

“Okay maybe there was _something_ else.”

“I’ll bite. What was it?” Karkat made sure to over exaggerate the last part with feigned interest.

The still unnamed boy reached over and Karkat tensed afraid the boy would touch him but all he did was flick the tail end of rainbow wristband on his left arm.

 _Oh._ “Why the fuck does it matter anyway?”

“Well maybe if you’d get your nose out of that book you would figure it out.” Karkat glared at Dave and noticed he had a similar wristband, his though the bi flag. “Okay. That’s out of the way still why are you pestering me, why not go find some fucker to make out with so maybe you’ll shut up for three damn seconds.”

“Damn that sounds like an invitation but I don’t even know you’re name.” Karkat’s nostrils flared and shoved the boy next to him, not that he seemed to care. “IT WAS NOT AN INVITATION ASSHOLE!”

“Alright Alright! Chill out you fuckin chihuahua.”

“What the fuck did you call me?!”

“It’s not like I know your name so I gotta make things up.”

The boy smirks a bit and Karkat finds himself torn. This boy is annoyance incarnate, but he could be the only other queer person he meets in this whole town. Karkat decides that maybe, just maybe he should see if the guy chills out a bit after getting to know him some more. It’s not like he really wants to be friends with any of the neighbors kids.

“Karkat.” He finally says.

“Where?”

“What do you mean _where?_ It’s my name dumbass _”_

“Car Cat?”

“Karkat. “

“Cool, that’d probably easy to rhyme too-“

“No.”

“Anyways the name’s Dave.”

“Why does everyone in this town have such basic ass names?!” Karkat asks to nobody in particular. Without thinking too much of it Karkat grabs a pen from his bag and scribbles down ‘4, 1, 22, 5, -32’ on his hand. “What does that mean?” _I wonder if Dave will let me read if I annoy or bore him enough._ “Well, I’m terrible at remembering names but I am great at memorizing numbers so I changed every letter in your name into numbers based on where they fall in the alphabet so like A is 1, B is 2, C is 3 etcetera. So D is 4, A is 1, V is 22, E is 5, then I added those together and got 32 which is exactly half of my favorite number, 64 because I had a long ass Minecraft phase and now my favorite number is 8 squared.” “That’s actually pretty cool. Bit fuckin nerdy but what did I expect from a boy in a turtleneck.” _Welp fuck. Seems like it didn’t work. Is this guy that desperate for someone to talk with?_

“Hand me that.” Dave gestures to the pen. Karkat hands it over and watches as Dave writes ‘3,1, 18, 1, 20, -43’ “Like that?” “You spelled my name wrong.”

“How else would you spell that?”

Karkat grabbed Dave’s hand and the pen. _Ha this could be like the times in fanfiction and the two love interest touch for the first time and sparks fly, but this isn’t a fanfiction and Dave is an asshole probably not worthy of having a fanfiction written about him_. Karkat crushing Dave’s hand and digging the pen roughly into his skin deliberately crushed that thought. ’11, 1, 18, 11, 1, 20, -76’

“Ohhh Karkat with Ks”

“Bingo genius.”

“So…” Dave didn’t seem to know what to talk about next and his eyes fell to Karkat’s book. “What nerdy shit are ya reading?”

“Dying kids fall in love.”

“That title doesn’t sound quite right.”

“The actual title is The Fault In Our Stars.”

“Isn’t that one of those sad chick books? That’s so boring who even writes that shit anymore? Lonely bitches in their forties with nothing better to do?”

“Everyone lookout for Dave the fucking moron who thinks dead trees have genders while insulting _John_ Green.”

“I’m just sayin’” It only just occurred to Karkat that the entire reason he agreed to come out at this time was because kids would be in school.

“Why aren’t you in school? Seems like you probably need some proper education.”

“I’m homeschooled.”

“Oh same. Lucky us huh.” The last part was vaguely sarcastic not that Dave noticed.

“Oh hell yeah man that’s great just more time for us two homo homeschoolers- HOMOschoolers while the other kids are in eduprison.”

“Pass.”

“It’ll be lit man”

“Lit? No one says that anymore.”

“So? Why should I care about societies deadlines for mouth sounds. Also, it’s _ironic_ duh!”

Karkat rolled his eyes and they were quiet for a minute before Dave mumbled. “Dave and Karkat beatin and eatin asses.” “EW! Where the fuck did that come from?! And why did you _say_ it?!”

“It _came_ from my ever growing thought loaf.”

Karkat buried his head in his hands. “Do I even want to know what that means?”

“It’s just my brain man.”

Dave chuckles a bit when a loud buzz interrupts him.

“Shit man, I’ve gotta go. I’m here all the time you should stop by some more!”

And just like that he was gone. That was odd but at least Karkat has time to read some before his dad calls him home.

* * *

Karkat read till the sun began to set. When he stepped inside bags rustled form the kitchen. He entered to see his dad putting up the groceries. “So did you meet anyone?” “No.” “Liar.” He pointed to Karkat’s hand. _Damn I gotta be more aware of the shit on me._ “Fine you caught me that’s my friend ken, he’s an albino and he does improvised hip-hop.”

“How old is ken?”

“28”

“Gene you can’t have a 28 year old albino friend.” “Yes I can!”

“Okay, Bobs Burgers jokes aside, who’s this D- Da-“

“Dave he’s an asshole.”

“And you want to remember his name because?”

“He’s a queer asshole, and he’s homeschooled. He’s obnoxious and insulted John Green. ”

“And yet you still seem like you’re in a good mood.”

“Fuck off.” He was right though, Karkat was in a slightly better mood. Not that he’d ever admit it.


	2. An Ass Worth Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very mixed feelings on this chapter. I hope as I continue writing I'll find more of a flow & get more imagery involved. I haven't properly written in forever & I haven't a clue what I'm doing.

The next day Karkat magically got up before eleven. He thought maybe if he got out there soon enough he would have some nice early morning reading time. After all Dave didn’t seem like the kind of person to get out of bed before noon. So he shot his dad a text and head out.

The day was another blazing hot day of sun but something about the warmth was comforting. Karkat sat under the tree pulling out his book after taking in the surroundings, nobody in sight. Less than a page later a familiar figure found seat next to him. Though he sat down far more gingerly than yesterday. “Stalking me now Dave?”

“No. Of course not. I was _spying_ on you. There’s a difference.”

“So what you’re just hiding in the bushes? Fuckin creepy.”

“Dude, I can see the tree from my bedroom window.”

“Oh so you’re literally spying on me. How thoughtful of you for thinking I am worthy of Dave’s stalking.”

“I simply, happened to see you while I was looking at the birdfeeder.”

“I suppose I’ll have to believe you, for now.”

Dave seemingly got distracted after that because he started tapping beats on his thighs. Thinking he was cool to keep reading Karkat pulled his book back up, but the second he opened it again Dave interrupted. “Oh! That reminds me you seemed pretty fussy about the whole John Green thing so I watched the movie for The Fault In Our Stars.”

“And?”

“Shit was boring! Like oh were gonna try and get you emotionally connected the characters then BAM h-“

Karkat slapped a hand over Dave’s mouth. “If you spoil this I am going to rip our your knee caps with my bare hands and shove them both into your eye sockets .”

“Message received. Loud and loud.” _Does this prick think he’s clever?_

Karkat not dignifying that with a response returned to his book. “So where are you in the story?” _Can’t I read for five minutes?_

“They’re in Amsterdam and Augustus is acting all weird and shit about something. I think they’re about to talk about it.”

“Oh…” _Oh? What does that mean?!_

“Is it that bad?”

“Why don’t you just read for a minute. I can keep my mouth shut for a little while, not for long though so read fast.”

Without hesitation Karkat took the opportunity.

* * *

“I think I need to find John Green and have a civil conversation. A civil conversation where he ends up inside out roasting on a grill.”  
“I’ll join, can’t believe he did my man Augustus like that.”

And that’s how it went, for the next two or so weeks with a couple rest days sprinkled in there. Karkat sat under the tree and Dave would soon appear next to him. They’d ramble for a couple hours then part. Though it was more akin to Dave rambling and Karkat falling victim; the dynamic was certainly interesting but not difficult. Karkat began packing lunches for himself but he normally ate it before Dave arrived or after he went home.

One day when they were sitting with nothing in particular to talk about Dave’s stomach let out the most inhuman growl. “Holy fuck Dave when was the last time you ate?”

“Well I had some Doritos yesterday so it’s chill.”

“Better yet, when was the last time you had a full meal?”

“Bro doesn’t really keep Meal Material in stock, hell the fridge is filled with shitty swords rather than food so I’m not sure but it’s chill. ”

“It’s not ‘Chill’ That’s some seriously fucked up shit. I have some food and you are taking it.”

“I am not taking your lunch. I’ve survived this long it can’t be that bad.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Karkat pulled out a sandwich with some apple sauce and all but threw it at Dave.

“I’m fine Karkat I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity it’s basic fucking human decency since it seems like your ‘Bro’ seems incapable of even that.” Karkat continued on. “I have a fridge full of food while you have one with swords. I think I’m winning this argument.”

Dave reluctantly took half the sandwich and the apple sauce, a compromise Karkat was willing to make. _From now on I’m packing two lunches. Can’t let him starve even if he’s a dick._

* * *

“Dave Hey!” Karkat called. For the first time in the three weeks they’ve been hanging out Dave was at the tree before Karkat. “Heya Karkles.” _Nope. Never mind._ Karkat was quick to turn around and start walking the other way. “Cmon don’t be like that Karkles!”

“I am only sitting down if you agree to never call me that again.” Dave snickered.

“Fine I won’t call you Karkles. Now tell me what’s our book of the week for our lil’ book club?”

“You watching the movies while I do all of the reading doesn’t count as a book club.”  
“Whatever. What’s on the table. Some drama? Perhaps a Romeo and Juliet rip off?”

“Love, Simon. It’s like uh a guy gets blackmailed by some douchebag because the dick found out that Simon is gay and threatens to expose the emails between Simon and anonymous Blue.”

“So this one isn’t another hetero make out fest?”

“Far from it actually. Though it does make me wonder, Dave what are you going to do if I ever choose a book without a movie adaptation?”

“I think you like talking about your books with me too much for that.”

“Fuck off.” There was no bite to his words because of course Dave was right.

“No. Heart emoji.”

“That-“ Karkat sighed “That doesn’t work if you say the words heart emoji!”

“I beg to differ.”

“Then beg.”

For the first time today Karkat actually took a good look at Dave. He was sitting a little funny, imbalanced. His hands twitched on the hem of his shirt and he had retired his typical jeans in favor of grey exercise shorts. Grey shorts, with a large blood splotch, shiny red, fresh. “Dave what’s wrong with your leg?”

“What? Nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing if you’re bleeding.”

“fuck. Must not of liked me moving.” His tone uncharacteristically quiet.

“Are there even bandages on it?”

“I don’t need bandages. I’ve had far worse and managed without any of that fancy shit.”

“Dave keeping things from getting infected isn’t fancy- just- gah! You’re coming with me now.”

“Really I’m-“

“That wasn’t a suggestion.” Karkat stood up and was extending a hand to Dave who still hesitated but eventually took the hand offered to him. He kept his balance for a whopping 3 seconds before he nearly tumbled to the ground. Luckily Karkat was there to catch him. “Are you okay?” No answer was answer enough for Karkat.

Dave was heavily leaning on Karkat now not that Karkat minded, he may have been short but he was not weak that’s for sure. Karkat adjusted himself so when Dave was ready he could support him while they walked; he kept an arm around Dave’s waist and Dave had an arm tight around Karkat’s shoulder. “Let’s just go.” Dave mumbled. He sounded kind of pissed but if he’s not going to say anything Karkat doesn’t want to assume.

One step and Dave nearly falls. Three more and Karkat moves too fast. Five more Dave’s tired. Eleven more they’ve fallen into a rhythm. There are a few stumbles but they do eventually make it inside. “Do you want to stay in the living room or go to my room? it’s down stairs.” Mr. Vantas interrupted, shouting from his office, “Karkat who are you talking to?” “Dave duh. We’ll be quiet!” Karkat turned to Dave without waiting for an answer. “Yeah let’s go downstairs.” Karkat wasn’t great at reading people but the discomfort and tension Dave held wasn’t easily missed.

Getting down the stairs was no easy task but they managed to do it without busting open either of their skulls. Karkat sat Dave down on the couch in the corner of his room and scurried upstairs to find the first aid kit. He grabbed bandages, gauze, safety pins, tape, paper towels, and some antiseptic shit. Honestly he had no clue what was needed but something had to be done.

Karkat closed the door on his way down the stairs and set everything down on the couch next to Dave who was now taking in the posters around his room. “So uh I don’t really know what needs to be done considering I haven’t even seen your leg so I just brought down a little bit of everything and figured we can just hope to not fuck it up.”

“Just don’t ask questions.” Dave said, voice flat. Karkat watched Dave roll up his shorts. Three slashes parallel to each other just above his knee on the outer side of his left leg. “Claws.”

“Don’t ask questions.”

“It was a statement.” Dave ignored Karkat as he reached for the antiseptic but with trembling hands it fell to the floor. “Dave, do you want me to do it for you?” No response. “Dave, do you need me to do it?” Wordlessly Dave handed Karkat the bottle. Karkat dropped to his knees on the floor and unscrewed the cap pouring a generous amount onto some paper towels. When Karkat pressed the antiseptic soaked paper towel to Dave’s leg he expected some response. A sharp breath in or a flinch but Dave remained still like he felt nothing. Karkat soon noticed Dave’s clenched fists, his tense shoulders, the vague shifting of his feet, the breaths he was forgetting to take. Dave felt the pain. He just knew how to hide it.

Karkat wanted to make whatever did this to Dave pay. Whoever conditioned him to hide behind masks of false contentment, whoever caused the old scars littering his body, whoever is continuing to add to the collection. He wished them a painful death but for now, he wanted to make sure Dave knew he was safe with Karkat.

While securing the bandages Karkat took a moment to take in just how many scars there were along his legs. Too many marks to count. What could have possibly done this to him? He really wished he could ask but that would probably just upset Dave so for now he’ll keep his mouth shut. He’s going to get answers soon though.

“I’m done now. I made apple pie last night so I’ll grab us some in a minute, after we finish lunch.”

“Sick.” Dave’s face was still sour, just as it had been since he nearly fell out in the park.

“Are you mad?” Technically a question but one Karkat felt like he needed to ask. Maybe Dave’s mad at him for dragging him over here? Or was he too rough fixing the bandages? But no he was upset before that.

“Not at you.”

“Then at who?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Karkat found himself pouting at that. Frustrated that Dave refuses to talk to him. He just grabbed the bag with the lunches he packed that morning and handed Dave his. Dave grabbed the plastic container, his hands are now a bit more steady but still have a slight shake to them. “I really wish you’d talk to me.”

“You wouldn’t even believe me if I told you the half of it. It really doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter! Stop saying that it doesn’t. You are covered head to toe in battle scars! You’re getting hurt and that _matters!_ ”

“It’s my own fault! I didn’t dodge quick enough. I should have been better and I wasn’t so I paid the price. I couldn’t even clean up my own mess myself. I shouldn’t have needed help for something like that and yet here I am.”

“Woah okay Dave first off, that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. If somebody is murdered is it the persons fault they died because they didn’t run quick enough? No because that’s not how it works I think you know that. Now shut up and eat before you say any more dumb shit.” _Well that went fucking fantastic didn’t it. I set out to get him to talk and then pretty much immediately tell him to shut up. Where’s your head Karkat?_

They finished eating with no more disagreements. Karkat told Dave they could pick a movie when he gets back with their apple pie which doesn’t take long at all. When karkat returned with the plates Dave was studying the shelf across the room, Karkat set the pies down on the desk near the couch then turned to Dave. “Is everything on that shelf romance?” Dave asked when he saw Karkat’s attention was focused on him.

“What else would expect from me?”

“Well can I see what ya have?” Karkat was glad when he recognized the silent question. _Can you help me over there?_ Karkat extended his arm and this time Dave didn’t hesitate grabbing it. They easily fell into position and walked the 10 feet across the room. They carefully lowered themselves to the floor in front of the collection. Even when they were stable Dave’s arm stayed on Karkat’s shoulders so Karkat kept his around his waist. He found it surprisingly nice to be so casually close to someone. He wasn’t sure why his skin didn’t feel infested with bugs or why his stomach wasn’t lurching like when most people touch him but he suspected that it had to do with some level of trust.

The shelves were arranged in alphabetical order with romcoms on the top shelves and romantic books on the bottom shelves. Everything on the shelves was in alphabetical order.

“Well how many of these have you read?” Dave said eyeing the thick rows of books.

“…most of them.”

“So out of everything available, why romance? Isn’t that a little uh boring as fuck?”

“I didn’t choose it. It just kinda happened? I don’t know how to describe it but if I have to do something that’s not in the genre for too long I get kind of uh stressed and frustrated pretty fucking annoying if you ask me. Also It’s nice to imagine being so close to someone.” _Plus I mean even if I end up single forever at least I can project into the stories right._

“I think I understand that. The last part I mean. I know being this cool makes all the bitches fall for me but the truth is I don’t even know how the fuck to be a good friend especially by societies standards. It just seems like romantic relationships have ten times the stress and I’m not sure I could easily conform to that.”

“Fuck societies standards. Romantic relationships are, most of the time, just two people trying to make each other better so they should be able to do it however the fuck they want as long as it’s healthy. For the friend part we’re friends so I can speak to that easier. Why the fuck does it matter if anyone else says we’re not doing it right?! You’re not totally shitty. You’re actually a pretty good friend when you’re not being an annoying prick.”

“That was quite possibly the worst way you could have said something but I’m going to assume it was nice? You got kind of confusing but I think I got it.” Dave squeezed Karkat’s arm and chuckled a bit. “Now do tell me Karkles. What are your favorite romcoms? I need to know how bad of taste we’re dealing with.”

“One favorite?”

“Top five.”

“Only five?! There’s so many though! And so many different _kinds_ of romcoms I could probably give you top 5 hate date movies, top five fake date movies, top five-”

“Okay okay I won’t put you through that kind of stress. What do you recommend for someone like myself. A romcom virgin you may say.”

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that last part and suggest The Bee Movie, it’s on Netflix you should totally watch it.” Karkat laughed, planning it to be a throw away joke, but Dave as per usual had other plans.

“You have Netflix? Hell yeah The Bee Movie is my shit man! Let’s go watch it.” Dave’s already trying to stand up.

“What? Fuck no! That was a joke!”

“You’re the one that brought it up now we’ve gotta watch it.”

“I have made it 16 years without watching that movie and that will NOT change today!”

“I think you’re just afraid you’ll actually like it. You just know you crave the romance Barry and Vanessa have. The whole size difference while makin out. That’s what you want and you won’t watch it because you’re all like the cowardly lion. Afraid.”

* * *

They watched it.

“I hate you with a burning passion.”

“How could you not like it? I think it’s one of the best movies in this whole decade.”

“It wasn’t even made in this decade dumbass.”

“You’re right. I meant to say _century._ ”

Karkat then received a text from his dad, a grocery list. Great. “Dad needs me to run to the store so as much as I’d love to continue this riveting Bee Movie discussion I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut it short.”

“You’re just scared I’m going to make good points.”

“That’s not going to work a second time. Now let’s go I’ll walk you home.”

“I can probably make it you don’t-“

“Dave.” Karkat felt so tired of this _I don’t need any help I’m fine_ bullshit. He very deliberately shot him a look that said ‘shut the fuck up I’m not taking no for an answer fuckass’. Dave was accustomed to this by now so just went along with it, no point in starting an argument he will lose. So they got up off the couch and began making their way up the stairs. By the fifth step Dave took a step that shot pain all through his leg and the only reason he didn’t collapse was because Karkat had an iron grip on him.

“See fucker I’m not letting you walk home on your own when you can’t even get up the stairs without needing me to save your ass.”

“Well is it at least an ass worth saving?”

“Wouldn’t know. Never checked.” Fake offence took over Dave’s face.

“I thought we were bros! I can’t believe this!”

“Dave, keep walking.”

“We will continue this conversation later.”

“No. We won’t.”

They continue on steadily. Rounding the corner to an overly smiley, and familiar face. “Well Hello there Car Cat! Isn’t it a lovely day out!” Dorothy’s smile faltered at the sight of Dave. “And hello _Dave_.” Dave’s name was spat out like something filthy and it made Karkat want to tackle her or curse her out right then, but Dave was tense and uncomfortable so he settled for scowling at her while he passed her.

When they finally made it to Dave’s front porch small rain droplets fell, that didn’t bother Karkat too much though since he quite liked the rain and it was chilling the air. Dave fidgeted with keys attempting to unlock the door with shaking, tired hands. “Bro’s not home right now so can you like,” Karkat nodded almost wanting to push Dave to ask him with proper words but the defeat laced in his voice kept him from pushing any more. 

Stepping into the first room the whole place was a mess, puppets everywhere and swords where swords shouldn’t be, though Karkat didn’t have much time to look around before Dave was leading them to his room. Dave was almost entirely leaning on Karkat now, Karkat was afraid he may collapse any second. Being the gentleman he is Karkat opened Dave’s door for him and they both sat down on the bed, not after nearly tripping on the wires running across the floor though.

“Dave are you alright?”

“Yeah man it takes a lot more than a little scrape to drag this cool train down.” _I’m not even going to comment on how god awful that was._ Dave couldn’t hide the exhaustion and self-hatred rolling off of him though. Even his masks are getting weaker. Karkat cautiously wrapped Dave in a hug. Dave froze for a moment before reciprocating. Karkat couldn’t even remember the last time he willingly hugged anyone and he imagined Dave was the same but they found a comfort in that moment. Dave buried his face in Karkat’s hair while Karkat indulged in the warmth. Dave smelled like Doritos and axe body spray which on anyone else would be the worst but Karkat found that it smelled so very _Dave_ that it was almost perfect.

“Dave, if you ever need a night out of this hellhole my house is _always_ open. We can play video games and shit, or watch movies but ones that _I_ choose because I don’t trust your taste.”

“Only if there’s popcorn.”

“I think I can arrange that even though popcorn is fucking disgusting.”

“Sometimes I wonder how we’re even friends and uh Bro is always off on overnight trips on Monday nights. So if that’s cool it could be fun.” _That’s a yes right? Maybe he’s thinking somethings else?_

“So you’ll come over?”

“Yeah Karkles. I’ll come over” Dave lets Karkat go and ruffles his hair. “Now go on you’ve got to get to the store and the rains only getting worse.”

“I fucking hate you so much.” Karkat angrily smoothed out his hair again while heading to the door when something soft hits him in the back of the head.

“Take that so your sweater doesn’t get soaked along with your hair.” Karkat picks up the hoodie Dave through at him and slipped it on. “Thanks asshole.” _Asshole can be an a perfectly acceptable nickname._

Karkat stepped out into the rain and let the water pour down his face. The cool air paired with the wonderful sound of rain splattering on the ground calmed any unease he had moments before. Normally Karkat would also relish the smell of rain but today, in Dave’s hoodie he couldn’t help but only focus on the residual Dude Bro scent of Dave. In that moment his chest warmed. He was truly glad he found a friend, even more so a friend as great as Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love friendship :) /s


End file.
